


Spectacle and Bespectacled

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glasses can be quite cute, Armin happened to like glasses a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle and Bespectacled

His ocean blue eyes stared at the girl, in un-withheld curiosity and admiration, from across the room. Her (E/C) shone bright and passionate like candles in the dead of night behind her large glasses, her (h/l) (h/c) swayed slightly as she sat down on the worn library couch, a heavy stack of books in her small and petite hand's. He couldn't help but find himself entranced by the way she gracefully set the dusty, leather bound books onto the oak wood table in front of her as if she's practiced it over and over. Her finger's, long and slender, nimbly maneuvered the books into neat piles before she chose one carefully to examine, a look of concentration gracing her face. She was beautiful. Armin honestly had no clue why so many people picked on her for having glasses.

The glasses only helped to add childish innocence to her features, highlighting her large (e/c) eyes and making them pop and stand out as a large contrast with her (h/l) (h/c) locks. Her eyes where just gorgeous.

Armin quickly shook his head, blonde locks being tossed like a boat in a raging ocean storm, a rosy color tinting his porcelain skin as he continued paging through the book in his boyish hands. He loved books with a passion that was like liquid fire, seeping from his very soul. The library was not an unusual place for him to be seen, In fact, he spent all his free time there, learning as much as he could when he was not training or resting. 

He yearned for knowledge, to understand things...to comprehend. He dreamed of things usually thought of as stupid or unheard of, it was always a little quirk of his. It was a common trait that he and (y/n) shared. What they know and what they yearned to understand where completely different subjects to them, and Armin couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was human that he thought in the manner he did, always thinking that he where ready to gain more knowledge.

Armin sighed, knowledge. Something he was accustomed to. It was a familiar word he'd seen and heard thousands of times. And yet the word still didn't make sense. The true meaning of knowledge...is it the amount of hard facts you know...or how much you are able to comprehend those confusing things in life. He wanted true knowledge. The knowledge of what was right and just. But how was he, a small human barely able to fight on his own, able to gain such knowledge. Was it even possible? was there really a such thing as "right" or "wrong" if so...then what where those definitions. To Armin, right and wrong where just words. Words written in ink on a page in a dictionary, stained by dust and time itself. 

Letting a deeper sigh escape his thin lips, Armin placed the book back on the table and looked around at his surroundings. It seemed he had been lost in his own thoughts for a while, he was alone in the library, and darkness had fallen, leaving the library dim and barely lit. It was time for dinner, he could tell that. Quickly gathering himself and standing, he rushed unceremoniously to the dinning hall where his friends where-no doubt-waiting for him. 

"Armin!!! where have you been, we've been looking all over for you." Eren scolded in annoyance, his deep voice reaching the blondes ears. Armin laughed and smiled slightly. "I was at the library, sorry i took so long, i guess i lost track of time." Armin's voice was quiet and soft, it was smooth and soothing. A sound many liked. Mikasa nodded in acknowledgment, already having guessed where he was. Eren rolled his eyes at Armin, knowing the boy was so in love with reading it was almost impossible to tear him away from the books. 

The three quickly got their food, bread with soup and potato's, and sat down at their usual table, chatting lively among each other. 

The dinning hall was filled with many cadets and cammanding officers, all of which where there in order to stuff their faces in preparation of the hard work to come the next day. Armin did not fail to see (y/n) among them. She was poking at her food silently, almost deep in thought. Armin looked away, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. He knew he was blushing, he blushed easily and it was something Armin grew to hate about himself. He hated being shy, it had always caused him problems, being thought of as weak and cowardly. He was no coward, him joining the Survey Corps was proof enough of his bravery...however, he wasn't strong. He felt like a burden to his fellow Survey Corps members, always being rescued. It was nightmare that seemed to haunt him every day.

Just once...Armin wanted to be the one to protect someone. 

A sound came from his right, subtle and soft, like the sound of fabric against wood. He turned his gaze toward the direction of the sound and found his eyes staring into deep and gorgeous (e/c) eyes. "Armin...you look kind of down. Are you feeling okay?" The girl asked softly, voice laced with worry for the blonde, glasses glinting in the dim light of the dinning hall as she looked at him with concern. "(y/n), it's fine...don't worry about." Armin replied quietly, not wanting to be a baby anymore than he already was. 

(y/n)'s eyes narrowed in suspicion before she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him toward the door, earning several glances from friends who where scattered across the room. When they reached the door, she opened it, stepping out into the chilly night air and brought Armin with her. Once she rounded the corner and was in a secluded area where she was sure no one would eavesdrop, she spoke.

"Spill." she said intimidatingly. Armin could only comply as he opened his mouth to speak, yet no sound came out. Right here and now, in front of the girl who held his sole affection...he felt like a bug underneath a microscope. He felt a blush burn at his cheeks, insistent upon embarrassing him more than he already was in this situation. "I-i...-" Armin squeaked, mentally face-palming at the girlish sound that escaped his throat. 

"Armin, you can trust me." She said sternly, (e/c) boring into his blue orbs with an intense and passionate fire that seemed to set his body aflame with a single glance. "o-okay..." he whispered quietly. He gulped, preparing himself for the speech to come, his insecurities boiling almost to the breaking point in the pit of his stomach, scorching it like liquid acid. "I feel...really...useless." He whispered, unsure of what else to do, he looked away as he clenched his fists at his side. "Everyone always ends up saving me. I feel like such a burden. I trained so hard...but what do i have to show for it?"

Silence followed and Armin felt like he was about to cry. "Your not alone Armin. You feel weak, but i feel ugly." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it. Almost. He turned to look at her, his eyes now searching, trying to determine whether this was a joke or not. "But (y/n), you're gorgeous." Armin replied, not moving a muscle. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and Armin suddenly felt stupid. 

"I-i mean...You have pretty (e/c) that are bright, passionate, and welcoming. They are so intelligent and deep. Its like being tossed into a sunset of emotion. And your hair is soft and shiny and smells nice. And you have soft, flawless (s/t). And then you have such a beautiful personality." Armin stated a blush prominent on his cheeks. She stared at him in shock, before she looked away. "I'm not perfect. No one likes me, and everyone calls me ugly. They make fun of me and call me four eyes." She said insecurely. Armin clenched his fist. "(y/n), I like you the way you are, glasses and all. No one can tell you your not pretty." Armin said confidently. She slowly turned her head, a blush on her cheeks. "R-really?" she asked quietly. Armin nodded. "In fact...i love you." A blush exploded over his face and she turned equally red at the words. "I love you to. You saved me Armin...your words...have eased my restless heart." Armin felt a swell in his chest as tears brimmed his eyes.   
You're not useless...no one is.


End file.
